This invention relates generally to passenger restraint systems which include seatbelts, and more particularly to a system which includes a seatbelt retractor.
Seatbelt systems, such as those typically employed in passenger vehicles, include a retractor for collecting excess belting and providing tensioning for the system. With certain types of retractors, a degree of tension in the belt is imposed by the retractor. This tension will provide a tugging against the shoulder of the passenger which can be uncomfortable. There are various designs which have been proposed to reduce this tugging and chafing of the shoulder belt against the shoulder of the passenger. Some of these designs permit the passenger to select the amount of excess slack in the seatbelt.
Nevertheless, there is always a need for an alternate passenger restraint system to overcome the situation in which tension from a retractor is felt against the shoulder of the passenger. The present invention provides a novel and unobvious way to reduce tension in the shoulder portion.